A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a carrier device for disc film, and more particularly to a carrier device for disc film for use in an image signal recorder for photographic images, wherein disc film or the like is picked up by use of a video camera and recorded in a recording medium such as a magnetic disc, a video tape or the like.